


Vice Versa

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Switching bodies, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: An Alien and his girlfriend screw around with some mysterious tech on an abandoned ship and end up switching bodies
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, alien male/human female
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Vice Versa

"What a shit hole," I kick a wet napkin away. I tighten my hold on my toolbox as I step over the pile of damp trash.

"Probably why its abandoned, maids stopped showing up," Sander laughs to himself. I glance over my shoulder at his calm demeanor. His bottom set of hands are in the pockets of his jumper, the others are crossed over his chest. He looks around at the dark ship, stretching his neck as he looks behind him. His muscle tee is loose over his shoulders, tucked into the tied-up mechanic's jumper. Something falls from the ceiling, dusting his head with debris. He raises one hand and swipes it off his crew cut.

"well at least it looks better than my first apartment," I look around, "perhaps this place has actual running water too."

"You humans and your subpar living spaces," he shakes his head.

We walk through the hallway, searching each room we pass for any residents. The place seems truly abandoned. Trash and debris litter the walkway. No tracks or signs of the previous life is available. No one has been here for a while, which is fine by us. We are just here to see if we can’t kick start the engine. Then guide it to the U.S. Marsh to be dismantled for parts.

Working on a scavenger ship isn't a good life but it’s simple. Especially when you are a valuable asset, get better meals then. I've been working for a little over two years, having been mentored by Sander a few weeks after showing up. We both hit it off and one thing led to another. Now he is my partner in more ways than one. After a year we became inseparable, taking work together. Everyone on board knows by now that if they want something done right, it was sander and me to call.

As I’m distracted looking at the holo-map I jump when I feel something run up my leg. I jump and take a quick step back. Sander begins to laugh, watching me as I investigate my leg. I look up and see his tail flicking lazily around where I stood.

"Fucking asshole," I sneer. He laughs a little louder at my dismay.

"What," he shrugs, "You know I have no say in what that thing does."

I look down at his tail again, "Thing is just as perverted as you are."

He simply shrugs again, "at least the thing has its priorities in check, always finds its way to you."

I fight back the smile creeping on my face, "Flattery will get you nowhere." Sander walks over to me, grabbing at my arm. I playfully jerk away from him, making him fight for it. He gets a firm hold on my forearm and pulls me close to his chest. His bottom pair of arms grab onto my waist. His top plays with my hand, the other petting my hair back.

"Are you sure about that," he grins. I roll my eyes and he pecks me on the nose, "So damn cute."

I can’t stop the smile this time. I push him away and bring up the map again, "Alright, we need to get to the elevator and the engine is on the bottom floor."

"Lead the way mistress," he flourishes his hand. Sliding his bottom pair back into his pockets.

I guide us both to the elevator at the end of the hall. Making our way to the bottom floor. As the doors open, we are both hit by a rancid smell.

"God, that’s like a punch in the nose ain't it," Sander winces.

"yea, smells like damn spoiled eggs," I grimace. We both reluctantly walk out of the lift. Looking around at the complete disarray of the room. The walls are rusted, and the metal sheets are prying away. The floor is covered in an oily sheen and more garbage. Carcasses of rodents litter the corners.

"Put on your mask, I think there is a gas leak," Sander warns. I reach into my tool kit and find the small gas mask. I take it out and strap it to my face. I look over and give him a thumbs up. He copies the gesture. He doesn’t adorn a mask, having a better capacity at rejecting toxins in the air. One of the many reasons he is normally chosen for tasks like this.

We make it to the end of the hall, the door opening at our nearness. Inside the next room is what we came for. The large hydrogen-powered engine. This was an out of date ship it seems. Everyone is all about nuclear or solar-powered ships, not needing great power if you never intend to land on a planet. Just using it for long travel and orbiting.

Looking the engine over it seems a bit off. There are lines of green all around it, giving it a stereotypical alien vibe. Having some bits and pieces beaten out of the sides, leaving chunks missing. Looks like someone attacked this engine.

"Someone shut it off," Sander says from behind the machine. I follow around and see the large switch turned down.

"explains why it took the jaws of life to rip the door open," my voice coming out in echo around the mask. Getting into this disastrous beast was strangely difficult. Like someone made sure the doors were welded shut. Sander shrugs and goes to flip the switch. When it clicked there is a soft whirling then nothing.

"Can never be that easy," He sighs. He switches it off again and looks around the engine. Pulling out a flashlight to look inside the bits that are removed. I walk over to a table aside from the wall, setting down my case. I lean against the wall letting him figure out what's wrong.

Stopping at the front he squints his eyes to get a better look. I can’t help but admire the focus. Sander is amazing at his job, having done it since he was a kid. He loves doing this, this kind of stuff just makes sense to him.

"Seems to be missing a very large part right here," he mumbles to himself. I walk over and look with him. He steps aside, keeping the light still. Looking into the compartment I see what he is talking about. A bunch of wires connected to a splice lay haphazardly at the bottom of the empty space. Looks like someone yanked something out of here, ripping the cords from the connector.

"Well that’s a problem," I sigh. I lean back and look up at Sander, "What now?"

He looks around the room," Maybe it’s in here? Doubt it, but its worth a shot." I nod as we both part to investigate the room.

The tables around are littered with garbage and torn apart machines. Boxes are filled underneath the stands. We search through each one, picking any machine we find. After some time I find a large cube. In the back there are some wire protruding, seeming unnaturally welding to it.

"Hey, I found something," I shout. Turning the machine over I hear sander's footsteps. He crouches down next to me, watching as I fiddle with the wires. Feeling a soft buzz in my hand.

"Looks right," he mumbles," hand it over."

I turn and pass him the machine. As his fingers touch there is a loud pop then a pulse going up my arm then blinding my eyes. I drop the machine and lose my footing, falling against the hard floor. I faintly hear the box drop along with Sander. My eyes can’t focus, blurring and swarming with black dots. The last thing I see is sander passed out on the floor.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

With a jolt, I snap my eyes open. I sit upright, wincing when I see the light ahead. My torso is heavy, and my feet feel sensitive. I raise my hand to my head, jumping when I see two hands raised. I stare down shocked at the dark green skin and clawed hand.

"Wha-," I start. I grip my fist, watching as both hands do so. I try to raise one but they both follow. There is something familiar about this arm like I’ve seen it a hundred times. I look down at my chest, noticing immediately my lacking parts. I’m covered by a black muscle tee. My lower half covered by a blanket. I throw the sheet back and look down at the all too familiar jumper tied around my waist.

"No," I whisper. I jump out of bed, catching vertigo as I stand. My top feeling heavy and a large weight down my spine. I turn around and catch sight of a very familiar tail. "No," I say louder. I spin in a circle, following the- my - tail. "No," I shout.

Across the room, I hear a groan, looking up I see someone lying in bed. Feeling the familiarity but not placing it I walk over. I stumble a bit, not use to having such long legs. I catch myself with my two left hands at the end of the bed. I look down at the human. She has an all too familiar look, something I know I’ve seen a thousand times. Seeing that face every day in the mirror.

I’m looking at myself in bed.

"No," I shout, stumbling away from the bed.

"God, I’m trying to fucking sleep. Shut up," I- they - say from the bed. It’s very strange to hear my own voice, it's higher than I realized.

"Jesus, do I sound like that," I wince. My voice sounding extremely deep. I cough and grip my throat, "God, I sound weird."

My body sits up from the bed in a jolt. They look at me immediately, giving a once over. Their eyes widen, pointing at me before covering their mouth.

"Wha- wait, Fuck," she says. She looks down at her hands, flipping them over multiple times. She rubs her eyes then repeats. She jerks her hands to her side, feeling along her ribs. "Where are my arms," she whimpers. I watch in shock as this person controls my body.

She jerks her head to me, "Who are you?"

"Uh, you," I wince. They look down at their body.

"Who am I," she asks. Turning towards the side table she grabs the metal bowl. Checking her reflection, turning the item this way and that. "no," they whisper. Dropping the bowl she turns to me, "Baby girl?"

"Sander," I ask back.

"No fucking way," she-he- shouts. Sander- I- jump out of bed, falling immediately onto the floor. I see his hand-my hand- slap onto the bed. Pulling himself up he glares at me. "Where did we meet?"

I stare confused, "What?"

He stands up, staring at me cryptically, "How do I know that you are who you suggest, where did we meet?"

"Uh, I worked beside Larkin in Storages. You caught me fixing the lift and offered to mentor me," I rush out.

He squints at me, "Anyone could know that, where did we first have sex?"

"That’s appropriate," I drop my hands to my hip. I wince when I see the multiple arms. It’s easy to forget.

"Answer me, where did we first make love," he snaps.

"You considered our first time as making love," I blush. He slaps his hand onto the bed.

"Answer the damn question," he shouts. It’s very strange to hear my voice yell at me.

"Was my room because yours was a shoebox compared to mine, on the living room couch" I answer. His posture relaxes and he stares concernedly at me.

"Doll, what happened," he sounds so small. Which I guess for the time he is small. My voice not helping at all, making my heart break a little.

"I have no idea; I woke up and now I have two sets of arms. Then a fucking tail," I manage to lift my tail. I stare down confused as I shift it either way. Flexing it and twirling it. "You fucking liar, you have full control of your tail," I snap at him.

"Yep, it really is you," he smiles. I have a cute smile, I notice. He walks around the bed, stumbling as he goes. He stops in front of me, giving me a once over. "Damn, you make me look good," he chuckles.

"I don’t think right now is a good time for jokes," I scold. I try to lift my hand but still manage to lift both at the same time. "Also how the fuck do you control these damn things," I wave my arms around. I lift both sides and try to drop just the bottom set. I strain with the effort and manage to drop them to my sides.

"Takes practice, Doll," he plays around with his new hands, "Also your voice is very strange to hear coming out of my mouth. Well, I guess your mouth."

"Yea, your voice vibrates through my chest," I rub a hand down my torso.

As we investigate our new bodies someone walks in. we both turn and see a nurse.

"Oh you both seem to be up and at em," the woman smiles. She is a Krattin, or Kraxin. I'm not familiar with the name but she just reminds me of my Aunt's cat, Phillip.

"Do you know what happened," Sander tries to walk around me. He stumbles still, scolding himself. "How the hell is it so hard to walk with your legs," he barks over his shoulder. The nurse stares at him confused.

"Are you having weakness in your legs miss," the nurse asks.

Sander sneers at her, "Do not call my miss. She is miss, I'm Sander." he points back at me then to himself. The nurse is more confused.

"No, that’s Sander," she points to me.

"No, I’m Sander. That’s my Girlfriend," He clarifies. I can’t help but chuckle at the situation. Sander glares which makes me laugh more. Glared at by my own face isn't that intimidating

The nurse steps closer to Sander," Perhaps you hit your head a bit too hard, lay down and ill check you out."

As the nurse reaches over, sander bats her hand away, "Babe, your help would be divine right now."

"Yea alright," I laugh, "miss, there seems to have been a mishap because I’m not who I’m supposed to be." the nurse looks up at me with her head tilted.

"What do you mean," she asks.

"Well, I’m in the wrong body for starters. I generally don’t have four arms or a pointless tail," I gesture to my tail.

"It’s not pointless, I’m hella top-heavy. It balances me out," sander scolds.

"I’ve seen plenty of men with huge torsos that don’t require a tail," I snap back.

He folds his arms," I have four arms, that’s pretty top-heavy. Your human men hardly count at such with their pathetic muscles."

"Pathetic? How would you know, you have a swimmer's body," I gesture to myself.

"Don’t give me that bullshit, you know you love my slender physique," he tries to purr. It just comes out awkward.

"It’s too weird to be hit on by yourself," I shake my head.

He looks down at his body," Yea, it weird to talk to myself as well."

The nurse stands by watching the exchange with pure confusion," OK, now I’m lost."

We both turn to her, "Right, I’m sorry. I hope that explains it. We seemed to have body swapped."

"Ugh, don’t say it like that. This isn’t that stupid movie you made me watch," Sander winces.

"Which movie? There is a bunch like that," I turn to him.

"The uh," he flips his hand about, "the two women. Switches with the mom."

"Freaky Friday?"

"Yes, that one. Fucking stupid," he goes back to crossing his arms. We turn back to the nurse who looks on the verge of calling security.

"Well, I'm going to check your vitals. Perhaps order for a scan of your brains," she says slowly.

"We aren’t crazy," Sander snaps.

"I never said you are, just sometimes in a tragic situation like near-death that people can make up things," she tries to explain.

"Do you think we are making this up," I ask.

"No, I think you honestly believe that you have swapped but most likely just mimicking their actions and believe such thing as mental swap actually happened,” she makes an excuse. It would be a solid excuse if I wasn’t the one dealing with it. I know I’m not who I should be. The ground is way too far away from my head. I have way too many arms, and I have a prehensile tail.

"Here, how bout we answer some question that only we would know," Sander suggests. He was always the one to try to quickly face a problem. "call Peter and Macy. They know more about us than anyone," he waves his hand.

With that suggested the nurse leaves the room. We both assume to collect our friends, but more likely to talk with someone about the situation. We converse amongst ourselves, admiring our new bodies while we wait.

Around an hour later the room is filled with people. Peter and Macy stand in front of us. A few nurses are poking and prodding our heads as a small group of people are surrounding us. It seems word got out fast about our predicament and a few brave souls have shown up for the freak show.

"Alright, sander," Peter starts," Last Christmas I got super hammered. What was the favor I asked you the next day?"

Sander bats the hands of the nurse away, "Easy, you asked that I don’t tell Katy about that Huxst you were hitting on." a few people around the room chuckle. A Huxst is a species of Lethargic creatures. They are very intelligent but very slow, keeping weight like no one's business.

"I should have picked a less embarrassing question," peter winces, "But she could have guessed that"

"Then why pick that question, rule was that you pick one only I would know. That only Sander would know," He corrects himself.

"Fine, give me a second," Peter thinks," ok, last week you asked me to pick up something for your girl. You wanted it to be a surprise, so I know she has no idea about it." I look over at sander, curiosity peaked.

Sander glanced up at me blushing," Different question."

"No, answer that one," Peter scolds. Sander looks up at me then back at the floor.

"Fine," He hisses, "it’s a signed copy of her favorite vinyl. It was in mint condition so I know she could use it whenever she wanted. The sleeve was worn but you could clearly see the signature from everyone in the band." I’m a bit floored by his revelation. It’s a very considerate gift. I have an old beat-up record player I got from my dad when he passed. It has fond memories every time I play one of his records. I know exactly what band he is talking about. It was a very old rock band. The fact that he didn’t just find one but one that was signed it beyond me.

"Really," I ask. I set my hand on his arm. Feeling strange touching my own skin with his.

He looks up at me," yea, it was meant for your birthday next month." I smile down at him, pressing my hand to my heart.

"I'd kiss you but I rather not kiss myself," I laugh. I get a chuckle out of him as well.

"I guess that answers it," Peter claps his hands, "They switched bodies." a few people around the room grumble as some exchange funds. I guess in that short time there were already bets.

Macy steps forward with her arms out," Wait. We have to make sure they are switched with each other. He could be anyone" She gestures to me.

"Well then Macy, ask me a question that only id know," I fold my top set of arms over my chest. Copying Sander's signature pose by putting my lower arms in my pockets.

Macy gives me a once over as she thinks, "When you first met Sander's do you remember what you told me?"

"That he is an ass," I chuckle. Sander flicks me in the arm.

"No, well yes but not what I meant," She smiles, "We sat in your room after y'alls first time. You were all gushy and giddy, hugging the pillow he slept on." I remember that day clearly. It was the afternoon after we first had sex. He stayed the night but left the next morning to work. I met up with Macy, needing to talk to her. I couldn’t stop smiling as I gave her the details of our date. I looked at her said -

"I think he is the one."

There were a few awes from the crowd, but I was too embarrassed to look up. I hid my face in my hand, not wanting anyone to see the blush on my cheeks. I felt a hand on mine, pushing it aside. I look upon my own face, filled with admiration.

"You really knew by then," He whispers. Keeping his voice down so no one can hear our private moment.

"Of course, you were wonderful," I can’t help but smile. He smiles back, bumping his head into mine.

"God you are such a softie," He has a wide smile, "I think I have to kiss you"

I lean back," No, I’m not going to kiss myself."

He grabs my face," Too bad, that was too adorable. I have to kiss you, its law." I fight against his hands, finding it easier now that I’m the stronger one. "Nope, don’t fight it," He laughs. I give in, letting him peck me on the lips. I drop my head to his shoulder.

"Fuck, I wish these people weren't here," I grumble. I feel Sander turn his head and regards the group.

"Proof enough," He asks the crowd," Now someone fix this, please. I’d like to kiss my girlfriend with my own mouth."

Everyone left the room besides the nurses who are still trying to poke and prod. We gave up trying to fight them a while ago. As we sat in relative silence we jump when the door opens. A few people roll in some machines on a dolly cart. One of the machines caught our eye immediately.

"that one," Sander shouts. He jumps out of bed, getting used to his new legs, and stops in front of the box. "this little fucker," He growls.

I hope out of bed and stop behind him. He leans down to pick it up but thinks better of it.

"Do we know what this is," He asks the workers in the room. I look around to see they are his workers. The mechanics that do more of the tinkering and fixing of the place.

"No, but it does emit a strong power. Rodney assumes it’s a battery of some kind," one of them that I recognize as Krait says.

"A battery," Sander rolls his eyes, "The thing is some magic body swapper device and you assume it’s a fucking battery."

"Chill out, they know as much as we do," I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me for being a bit tense," He scolds over his shoulder," Fuck, I can’t even scold you properly. When did I get so damn tall!"

"Sucks being short doesn’t it," I laugh.

He sneers up at me," We better figure out how to switch back soon because I will have you on your back in seconds."

"promises, promises," I shake my head.

"Damn straight it’s a promise," he snorts. He looks down at the box, using his covered foot to nudge it a bit.

"How did you two switch to begin with," Krait asks.

"Well I found the thing and handed it to him," I point to Sander," and then there was a flash and we woke up here."

"You feel the weird buzzing up your arm and to your head first," Sander looks up at me.

"Yea, it was like being shocked," I rub my arm.

"Then let’s do that again," Krait suggests, "She picks up the box and hand it so Sander."

"I guess it’s worth a shot," Sander shrugs, "Can’t imagine we can get more fucked up."

"Hey, watch yourself. That my body you are 'fucked up' in," I nudge him.

He pets his hands down his chest, groping himself as he does so." and what a lovely body it is too." I kick him in the back of the knee, making him buckle. "Fucking ow," he winces. He rubs his knee as he eyes the box. He glances up at me next, "Ladies first?"

"According to the genitals in the room, I'm afraid to say that it’s you who is the lady," I smirk.

"On your back, screaming my name. that will happen even if we aren't switched back," He glares at me.

"Then let’s hope we can switch back because If we don’t I will be the one topping you," I laugh. He continues glaring but with a bit of mirth.

"Guys, please touch the creepy alien box before I vomit," Krait cringes. We both smile at each other at Krait's expense.

Sander reaches out first and grabs the box. Without my command, my tail wraps around his ankle. He looks down and grins.

"Told you I don’t have control over it," he glances back up. I shake my head as I tighten the tail's grip. Sander lifts the box from the dolly and turns to face me. "If you are in any pain, I want you to say so, I know how stubborn you are," he demands.

"I promise, it’s going to be ok," I console. I timidly reach out my top arms. Hovering my hands over the box, feeling the electric pulsing already. With a quick breath, I slap my hands to it.

Just like before I feel the current run up my arms and into my head. This time I feel like my skull is going to burst. I feel the heat behind my eyes and all I see is white. Then in a second, my legs buckle, and I fall to the floor. My head bouncing as it cracks against the tiles.

<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>

I wake up with déjà vu. I'm sprawled over a hospital bed but this time I’m not wrapped in a blanket. I squint at the ceiling lights, making a note to tell the nurse to dim them for anyone who has been knocked out. I rub my eyes, feeling the softness of my own skin. I run my fingers through my long hair, brushing it away from my face.

"You are damn slow to the catch," I hear a deep voice beside me. I look over and see Sander sitting up in bed, watching me with a smile. I squint at him confused before it clicks. I jolt up in bed, "there she is. Hi, doll."

"It worked," I twist off the bed. He does the same, planting his- HIS- feet on the floor.

"Yes it did, lovely to see you again," he laughs as he walks over to me. I grab his bottom arms and pull him close. He kneels and wraps both sets around me. "God it feels so good to touch you with my own hands," He rubs his face on my head. I can’t stop the choked laugh that escapes me. It really worked, it fucking worked.

I lean back and grab his face. Pulling him down and taking his lips to mine. He gives no fight, tilting my head with his hand. His other hands petting me, memorizing everything. Perhaps having a new admiration for touching with his own skin when he lost it before. I reach up and grab his hair. Tugging on the short strands the way I know he likes. He groans into my mouth, grounding his hips into the bed.

"I’ll take it that it worked," I hear a voice call. We part and I turn to see Peter and Macy.

"Yea," I answer softly. Sander brushes his nose around my ear, still groping and petting me.

"I guess we should leave you two alone," Macy says. She grabs peter and drags him out of the room.

I turn back to Sander, resting my forehead on his.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hi," he answers back.

"What should we do now?"

"Fulfill a promise," he lifts me from the bed. His lower arms hold my thighs around his waist while his top ones hold my hips. He walks me towards the door, opening it to a nurse.

"Where are you two going," the nurse asks as she steps aside. we walk past her.

Halfway down the hallway, Sander yells out, "I'm going to make love to my girlfriend."

I laugh while peppering his face with kisses.


End file.
